uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Shepherd's Bush Market tube station
Shepherd's Bush Market tube station is a London Underground station in the district of Shepherd's Bush in west London, England. It is on the Circle and Hammersmith & City Lines, between Goldhawk Road and Wood Lane stations, and it is in Travelcard Zone 2. History ]] The Metropolitan Railway (MR) opened the original station on 13 June 1864 as Shepherd's Bush on its new extension to Hammersmith. It was in the Shepherd's Bush Market area just south of the Uxbridge Road. From 1 October 1877 until 31 December 1906 the MR also ran direct services along this line to Richmond via . The original Shepherd's Bush station closed in 1914 to be replaced by two new stations which opened on 1 April 1914: the new Shepherd's Bush station resited a short distance north across the Uxbridge Road, and Goldhawk Road about half a kilometre to the south. Those stations remain in those locations but nothing exists of the former station buildings in the marketplace. In 1900 the Central London Railway (CLR) opened its Shepherd's Bush station, now the Central Line station, at the other end of Shepherd's Bush Green. For 108 years there were two Tube stations of the same name apart. Renaming In 2008 the new London Overground Shepherd's Bush railway station was opened on the West London Line.To avoid the confusion of three stations named Shepherd's Bush, the Hammersmith and City line station was renamed Shepherd's Bush Market on 12 October 2008.The other two on the Central Line and the West London Line are close to each other and interchange is allowed but not with Shepherd's Bush Market tube station. Locale The station is at the western end of Shepherd's Bush Green, and stands just across the road from the marketplace which gives it its name. Stallholders have traded on the strip of land beside the Hammersmith & City line since 1914, when the market took over the station's first site. The other end of the market is served by Goldhawk Road Underground station. Shepherd's Bush Market station is the nearest Underground stop to various entertainment venues including the Bush Theatre and the Shepherd's Bush Empire. It is also one of the Underground stations which serve Loftus Road Football Stadium, the home of Queens Park Rangers F.C.. Westfield and West12 shopping centres are near the station. Layout Although on the Underground network the station stands on an brick viaduct on the north side of the Hammersmith & City line bridge over the Uxbridge Road. The ticket office is in an arch beneath the line and the two platforms are accessed by separate staircases on either side of the bridge. File:Shepherd's Bush Market stn look south.JPG|Looking south along the platforms File:Shepherdsbushbbc.jpg|Looking north from Shepherd's Bush Market towards BBC Television Centre File:ShpBushHammCity.jpg|Before: the station before the 2008 renaming File:Shepherd's Bush Market stn west entrance.JPG|After: the new name in 2008 See also *Shepherd's Bush stations References Transport links London bus routes 207, 260, Express route 607 and night bus route N207. It's a 10 minute walk to Shepherd's Bush station on London Underground (Central line) and on the London overground train. External links *London's Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** , note Metropolitan Line style diamond "roundel". *Shepherd's Bush and White City development Category:Circle Line stations Category:Hammersmith & City Line stations Category:Tube stations in Hammersmith and Fulham Category:Railway stations opened in 1864 de:Shepherd’s Bush Market (London Underground) fr:Shepherd's Bush Market (métro de Londres) gan:協浮茲布西瑪乞站 ka:შეფერდს ბუშ მარკეტი (მეტროსადგური) nl:Shepherd's Bush Market (metrostation) ja:シェファーズ・ブッシュ・マーケット駅 no:Shepherd's Bush Market undergrunnsstasjon ru:Шеффердс Буш Маркет (станция метро) sr:Станица метроа Шепардс Буш (Хамерсмит и Сити линија)